edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tight End Ed
"Tight End Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 5 and the 118th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds and Co. play in a football game against a rival junior high. Plot Kevin is putting on team spirit. It's not so much that he fears that his football team, the Peach Creek Cobblers are going to be beaten by their fearsome giant rivals, the Lemon Brook Lumpers, so much as he knows they'll be creamed by them. Just glancing down the line Kevin knows that although the spirit may be willing, but the flesh is somewhat weak, in this case the Peach Creek Jr. High team spirit. Morale is definitely at an all-time low, as support for the Cobblers is thin on the ground and Kevin knows his team needs a serious ego boost and also, The Kankers say the Peach Creek Cobblers are really bad at football. Ed runs away when he see the Kanker's bellies. Cheerleader Nazz thinks she knows and surprisingly the solution is to make Ed the Peach Creek mascot. Ed was nervous as he walked in quietly and sat down and while the Eds eat spagetti, Ed eats the whole noodle and says he needs soap for the game. Edd and Eddy were surprised about this as they never thought of Ed using soap. Standing on the pitch and weighing up the opposition it seems to Edd and Eddy that the match is over before its even begun and as if another defeat at the hands of the Lumpers wasn't enough, Ed has also gone mad, but Nazz has a surprise for the Cobblers and it comes in the shape of a cardboard stove, or rather what's inside it. None other than the Peach Creek Cobblers very own mascot, the Peach Creek Cobbler, who is Ed, singing, dancing, prancing, and chanting in a happy chappy voice. Eddy wanted to be a mascot too and he comes out as a hammer-shaped mascot, however, his performance wasn't as good as Ed's performance. And, Ed is a natural, taking to his role as the mascot, he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Unfortunately though, Ed's antics although delivered with all his trademark enthusiasm, do little to inspire his team, but plenty to incite the wrath of the opposition along with the egotistical Eddy who is inexplicably jealous of Ed's new career and tries to usurp him as the Peach Creek Cobbler. In the end, the expected pounding for the Cobblers as the Lumpers, their rivals, have beaten them really good, but on the other hand, Ed has had a good day and it looks like Eddy's going to get something out of it when he gets back to Lemon Brook. Eddy was tied up to the bus with Ed thinking he's going to the Mascot convention as he shakes Eddy's hand with him sceaming all the way. Memorable Quotes *'Edd & Eddy': unison and incredulous while watching Ed disappear down the plughole "Since when does Ed shower?" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf knows of this offense as Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak." ---- *'Jimmy': pom poms "A blast from the past, now here to stay…" Sarah: pom poms "Peach Creek Jr High's got something to say…" Nazz: Ed's arrival "Don't look now, he's on the move! Our Peach Creek guy got a brand new groove!" ---- *'Ed': up chunks of turf with his feet like a demented chicken and showering it onto a Lumpers football shirt "It's a pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Jr High! Lumpers are bad, but they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" Eddy: arriving in his own costume to upstage Ed ''"I'm the Peach Creek Clobberer, I'm the best best guy you've seen. Forget about this old dope. He's just a has been." ''tries to smack his hammer costume on to Ed's head and recoils from the impact ---- *'Ed': farewell to Eddy "See you at the mascot convention, Clobberer Guy!" Trivia/Goofs *The Peach Creek Jr. High football team, The Cobblers, is named after the dish "Peach Cobbler". *The Lemon Brook Lumpers are mentioned by Eddy once again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Edd tells Eddy that his brother may be in the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. But Eddy only grumbles about it. *The Lemon Brook Lumpers bus' license plate says AKA 5 on it! *'Running gag': Whenever Eddy shoves Ed, as a mascot, out of the way, Eddy makes a fart sound. *Other students at Peach Creek Jr. High are shown sitting in the bleachers, but only as silhouettes. *Many biased-based signs and phrases are held up by the students in the bleachers, one reads 'Lumpers wear Panties'. *The title card includes a football shaped like a peach, resembling Peach Creek Jr. High's insignia. *It is unknown why Edd joined the football team. *The Eds' numbers on their shirts are the exact same of the Kankers' shirt numbers, depending on which Kanker has a crush on which Ed. *Peach Creek Jr. High and Lemon Brook Jr. High's names are both similar to each other, for they both are named after streams of water and fruit. *Result: The Peach Creek Cobblers lost. Score: 62-0. *Judging by their physical appearance, the Lemon Brook Lumpers don't look like they are in Jr. High. Although they may have been held back, or they must be doing steroids. *When Lemon Brook tackled Edd in the end zone on the kickoff, it should've been a safety, but it was counted as a touchdown. Perhaps Edd fumbled the ball and the Lumpers recovered? *Rolf was the only person to get one of the training dummies down the lowest. *Ed's jacket was zipped up at the end of the episode. *The Peach Creek Cobbler was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gag gum. *This is the second time we see Kevin in his football uniform. The first time was'' "I Am Curious Ed".'' *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Kevin is the only football player of the Peach Creek Cobbler that's not afraid of the Lemon Brook Lumpers. Gallery Image:Lemon Brook.jpg|The Lemon Brook Lumper's football jersey. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High's football uniforms. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:Lemon Brook Lumpers.jpg|The Lemon Brook Lumpers. ‎ ‎ Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The other "students". ‎ Image:Football Score.jpg|The final score of the game. Ouch... Image:Eddy Clubber.jpg|Eddy as the "better" mascot. Rfbvr.jpg|Edd on the football team. EddyandNazz001.jpg|Eddy on the football team and Nazz the head cheerleader. Rolf,Eddy-and-Edd.jpg|Rolf, Eddy and Edd rolf spanking.jpg|Rolf has an unusal way of playing football. strike.jpg|Strike! Video horsehjqU_0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5